


Ryota Falling

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cursed, Gen, Kink Meme, Regret, my identity is REVEALED and SUGAR I'M GOING DOWN SWINGING, normally i post cursed things on my alt but FUCK IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: DATE: 2016-09-01 02:23 P.M. (UTC)
"It's Future Arc and everything is the same except Ryota is really clumsy and keeps falling on people. Bonus: He falls on Juzo/ a dead body"





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AO3 Mirror of my most cursed work. I bet if you used an Ouija board you'd find some ghosts chilling out in this fic. Original: http://banginronpa.dreamwidth.org/620.html?thread=4204#cmt4204

Ryota sat against the wall, clutching his stomach, looking around at everyone else present in the library. They were all equally distanced, and all appeared to be winded from Juzo's kicking.

Kizakura was the first to get up, and he began arguing with the boxer, mocking him for his use of knives, and even chairs in order to "deal" with those who troubled him.

Ruruka soon got her bearings, and Kirigiri mearly sat, watching the dispute between Kizakura and Juzo play out.

Ryota soon attempted to stand himself. He placed his hand on the wall, as he successfully propped himself onto his feet. He really didn't want to be in the same room as an angry Juzo, so he went to stop Kizakura.

But alas, he fell. He tripped over his own footing, sending both himself and Kizakura plummeting to the ground.

"Ah, easy, these bones are fragile," the scout muttered, not bothering to get up.

Frantically, Ryota began to sputter out an apology. "K-Kizakura-san, I'm terribly sorry, it was an accident-"

"Heh, serves you right," Juzo scoffed, a smirk spreading across his face. Ryota began to stand again, clearly distressed from the fall.

Ruruka simply watched, a wicked smile now on her face. She put a bottle on the ground- some drugs she'd gotten off Seiko. She set it up just perfectly.

And thus, Ryota took his second tumble, but this time in Juzo's direction.

Juzo didn't fall like Kizakura though- he simply just stumbled for a second, and soon Ryota was on his knees.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Sakakura-san! I didn't mean to fall again," he pleaded desperately.

"Really, kid? If you want my thanks lick my shoes like the dog you are," he huffed.

Ryota looked up at him, with sad, fearful eyes. He was almost crying at this point. "S-Saka-"

"Licky my shoes!"

And, rather hesitantly, he actually did so.

"Okay, uh, you can stop now," Juzo ordered.

Ryota sat up, feeling, well, uncomfortable. Juzo hadn't actually expected him to lick his shoes, and there he went, licking his shoes. He gulped, looking away.

He went to stand, again, until Ruruka shoved a macaron in his help. Dazed, he stared at her.

"You want more sweets, right, Ryo-chi?" she asked, sweetly. Kirigiri stared at Ruruka, an angry glint in her eyes.

"All you've gotta do is keep obeying me, okay?"

Ryota nodded. He clenched onto Juzo's leg, looking up at him expectantly. Kirigiri and Kizakura were mildly horrified.

"Let's all travel together, okay?" Ruruka asked, but it was more like a threatening glare. She smirked at Kirigiri, pulling out a bag of pastries.

And so they left, traveling as a group. Occasionally, Ryota would snap out of trance, only to be forcefed again. On command, he'd fall into people, and pull strings as Ruruka asked. He probably fell onto Kirigiri a good 20 times.

It was awful.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add that "licky my shoes" is, in fact, a typo, but fuck it it stays.


End file.
